


DANGANRONPA ONESHOTS (FINISHED)

by wyxvern



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pride, danganronpa - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyxvern/pseuds/wyxvern
Summary: what if I just,,, *drops this on you*My apologies but I can't keep writing these ahebndd. Though, you can go request komahina, soniaki, saiouma, or amaguji on their respective books!!! Have a good day!!!!
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Hanamura Teruteru/Nidai Nekomaru, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto, Mioda Ibuki/Soda Kazuichi, Momota Kaito/Koizumi Mahiru
Comments: 29
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

HI! welcome to a danganronpa oneshots request book!   
Here are some ground rules: 

What I will do  
\-----------------------  
\- any ship that's not incestuous, abuseive, or borderline toxic!   
\- fluff!   
\- friendship!   
\- angst!   
\- aus!   
\- *almost* smut of dr2 characters and dr2 characters only- (because they are the only ones that aren't minors in the games. I won't go full fledged smut though, as that makes me uncomfy)   
\- gay/lesbian/straight/you name it! 

What I will NOT do  
\------------------------------  
\- toxic/abuseive/incestuous ships   
\- smut   
\- rape/non con

Please leave suggestions in the comments!!! What ship you want and maybe just a starting point for me? Thanks!!! I can't wait to get started :)


	2. Smitten (TeruMaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BRUHHHHHH I GOT WAAAY TO EXCITED TO WRITE THIS AJSJDNCJJX  
> anyway, some teruteru x nekomaru fluff requested by Owowoah! I hope this is okay ajdjdjdjdn (non despair au)  
> Also some nekomaru and akane friendship on the side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at writing these characters but I think this is pretty cute HHHH

The day was new. Sunshining, diner as busy as always. Teruteru had his hands full, just like usual. He didn't mind though. 

This restraunt was his pride and joy. His mother and him ran the restraunt. Well, him more so nowadays. Everyday was eventful, to say the least. But, it was also a cycle. 

No interesting people ever really came in. It got quite boring. That is, until today. 

A big burly man walked in. A girl with mid length hair and an athletic looking body following after. They aproached the counter and teruteru immediately greeted them. 

"Why hello there." He smirked, giving his usual confidence and enthusiasm just like with any other customer. "What can I get for you two today?" 

"Hello sir! What do you reccomend?" The larger man spoke with a loud tone. 

"Well id have to recomend any of our chicken dishes. I find them the best." 

"I don't care what it is I just want some food!" The girl spoke, obviously hungry. 

The man nodded. "Give us both your favorite chicken dish then! Alright?!" He definitely didn't have an inside voice. 

Teruteru laughs. "On it sir. May I get a name for the order?" 

"Nekomaru!" As the guy said his name, the girl went and found a seat. 

"Okay. Thank you very much! I'll have your order out right away!" 

"Wait!" 

"Hm?" The chef stopped in his tracks. 

"I can see you have much confidence! I admire that!" 

Teruteru didn't know why, but that comment made his heart flutter. It was strange.. That had never happened before.. With all the women and men he'd flirt with, that kind of feeling had never crossed him. 

It was silent for a moment. 

"Thank you." He smiled, finally breaking it. 

"Of course! I would love to talk to you more!" The loud, bigger man, nekomaru, grabbed a piece of paper and wrote his name and number on it, handing it to teruteru. 

Teruteru stood in shock as he watched the other man walk away. Usually he had to beg for someone's number or give his to them.. This was so unusual. Every feeling he had was new in the moment. 

"I think I'm in love.." He mumbled to himself.

"Hey! Teruteru! Get back here we have orders to fill!" One of the employees called. 

"Coming!" With that, he walked back and went back to work. Though, his thoughts weren't clear of that man the rest of the day. 

Nekomaru, huh? What a nice name. 


	3. Masculinity and Femininity (kaito/mahiru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all really said "crack ship time!1! 1! 1! 1! " In your requests, huh? I'm all for it tho sign me tf up  
> This is kaito/mahiru fluff and I actually kinda like it!!! Requested by: charzoid!   
> I hope you enjoy!!!!

Kaito has what people like to call, toxic masculinity. He was raised to believe he had to be the manliest of men. He had to be strong and protect women. As all men should. He thinks he has to be this way. 

While, Mahiru on the other hand, has toxic femininity, while also believes in the ideals of toxic masculinity. She believes boys are supposed to protect girls, but that girls are strong and can do many things. 

They are both trying to better this. They don't want to be like that anymore. 

So, naturally, they'd become friends. 

"Hey Mahiru!" 

The red haired girl in question turned around quick at the sound of the voice. "Oh hey Kaito." She gave a soft smile. 

"What are you doing out here?" 

"Oh, well I was just taking some photos of the sky and animals. It's really pretty today." 

The purple haired man put his hand up to his forehead and leaned forward, looking at the sky. "Wow you're right! It's really cool…" 

Mahiru laughed. 

"Can I see the pictures you took?" 

"Oh sure!" 

The both of them go and sit down on a bench close by. Kaito scoots closer to her as she flips through the pictures. 

"These are amazing Hiru!" 

"Hiru..?" Mahiru laughed a little, a light pink spread across her cheeks. 

"Oh yeah! I like to give people nicknames. That okay if I call you hiru?" 

She giggled once more. "Yeah that's fine." 

"Awesome! Oh! And I have a question?" 

"Ask away." 

"Wanna go get ice cream? And like.. I want to stargaze tonight and I know a place that would get you really cool pictures!" He smiled wide. 

"Are you asking me on a date?" She giggled a bit. 

"Uh- I- only if you want to!" He started frantically waving his hands around, laid back demeaner dropping. 

Mahiru laughed again. "I'd love too." 


	4. Class Leaders (kiyotaka/kaede friendship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HHWHDHDHD this one is really short but I hope it's okay 👉👈 I also hope it's alright that it's a friendship thing jansndndndndnxnx   
> Requested by: Maple girl!

"Wait seriously?" 

"Yes seriously there's a meeting for class leaders today. How did you not know that?" 

"I guess I'm just bad at paying attention." I laugh. 

"You need to get better at that." Shuichi adds. 

I nod. "Well I better get going then. Library right?" 

"Mhm. See you afterwards?" 

"Yes sir!" I smile and skip out of the room. 

We've never had this kind of meeting before so that's a little confusing but, I'll get over it. I've never met the other "class leaders" before. I feel like that title is kinda lame. I might ask if we can change it. 

I swing the library door open and am immediately greeted with an angry looking man yelling at me. "YOU'RE 3 MINUTES LATE! WHAT IS YOUR EXCUSE?!" 

"Jeez calm down buddy! I didn't know the meeting was today till like 10 minutes ago!" I laugh. 

The guy in front of me drops his arms to his side. "Very well! That is an adequate excuse! Please state your name!" 

"Oh right- I'm kaede akamatsu! I'm the sophomore class leader!" I give a thumbs up. 

"Hello Kaede! I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru! The Junior class leader! It is a pleasure to meet you!" He extends his hand out for a handshake and I take it. His grip is firm. This guy seems very uptight.. 

After quite a while of talking about what we should improve upon with our classes, everyone starts to leave. Taka stops me on the way out. 

"KAEDE!" 

"Hm?" I turn around. 

"I wanted to say I admire youre strength to make your class better! You are a great choice for a leader!" 

I smile at him. "Aw thank you. You're not so bad yourself!" 

"I think more of these meetings would be very beneficial! Don't you think?!" He smiles, a boisterous laughter following. 

"Yeah I think so!" I smile back, laughing with him. This guy isn't so uptight after all. 


	5. Pretty Boy (Ishimondo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BRUH THE CONCEPT YOU GAVE ME IS SO CUTE I LOVED WRITING THIS I HOPE YOU LIKE IT   
> requested by: boyardeez nuts!!! (Your name is amazing btw LMAO)

Mondo sits down at his normal lunch table, stabbing at his food with his fork. The food at school is never good. It sucks. Doesn't matter how nice the school is, the food just isn't eatable. His gaze starts to drift from his food and he sees a boy with spiky black hair at the table right in front of his. 

This boy was so so so pretty in mondos opinion. His eyes were a deep red, almost crimson. He was talking very loudly, and seemed determined and like he was ready to take on anything. That's the type of confidence Mondo had admired all his life. While, he almost has that confidence, he's not quite there yet. But this guy, he seems to have it all figured out. 

His skin was pale, the sun bounced off it and you could see a few freckles and has hands and cheek. It would be hard for any boy, or girl, or anything in between not to stare. 

The boy in question locked eyes with Mondo, and he internally panicked. Then, the pretty boy, with the pretty eyes.. And nice voice.. And soft looking hair.. Stepped forward. 

Mondo, in his panicked state shouted out at him. "You're very pretty! I'm sorry for staring, man!" Then he looked down. 

But soon after, he looked back up, because.. He heard someone crying. The boy he just called pretty was crying… 

Mondo sat and looked at him in a shocked state. Then, the boy ran. And mondo had to make sure he was okay naturally, so he ran after him. 

He ran for a moment and eventually stopped the other boy by grabbing his hand. "Look man i-im sorry I didn't mean to-" 

"No!" The other wiped his tears. 

"Huh..?" 

"Don't apologize.. These are happy tears! No one has ever called me pretty before.. That was.. The nicest thing I've ever heard and I guess I just got overwhelmed." He sighed. 

"Oh.. Uh.." Mondo laughed. "Well.. That's a fuckin relief." He scratched the back of his head. "I was worried I upset you or something.. I just genuinely think you're pretty." He felt his cheeks warm up.

The other smiled at him, a genuine, pretty, blinding smile. It could melt all your worries away. "I'm Kiyotaka Ishimaru. But you can call me Taka." He held his hand out. 

Mondo smiled and took his hand, shaking it. "I'm Mondo Owada. It's more than nice to meet you." 

Both of the boys laughed. 

The bell rang and they sighed. 

"Wanna walk to class together?" Taka asked. 

"Yeah man.. I'd like that." Mondo smiled, as both boys walked hand in hand to their next class, having small conversations and joking with eachother. Mondo felt like the luckiest guy in the world. 


	6. Comfort (hajime/hiyoko friendship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is very cute yes very sweet  
> Hajime and hiyoko comfort each other when chiaki and mahiru breakup with them (on good terms)  
> They. Them. Yes.  
> This was fun to write :))  
> Requested by: EpicSkyScience

Walking back to my cottage. I'm not in my usual tired mood like I usually am walking back. Its not like I'm not tired, it's more like I'm way too tired. And almost sick. 

I take another step forward and hear a quiet about coming from the girls side of the cottages. Who could that be? 

I walk down and listen near each door and decipher it's hiyoko crying.. Hiyoko? That's so strange… 

I knock on the door and here a bit of shuffling. "Saionji..?" 

"Go away.." I hear her speak softly, sniffling. 

"Hiyoko please let me in." 

She sighs and the door slowly opens. "Hinata..?" 

"Can I come in?" 

"Mahiru broke up with you..?" 

"Yeah.. She wasn't mean or anything. It was on good terms. I'm just sad." 

"I'm sorry.. I understand how you feel." 

"How can you understand?!" She yells back at me, I back up a bit. "Sorry.." She looks at the floor. 

"Well.. To answer your question, chiaki broke up with me. Also on good terms but.. You know.." 

Silence. 

Uncomfortable silence. 

"Did you cry..?" 

I sigh, slouching down onto the floor. "Yeah.." 

She sits down next to me. "Pussy."

That makes me laugh, despite everything. She never was particularly nice. "I'm glad I came here." 

"Huh?" 

"I'm glad I came here to talk to you. I feel a lot better." 

Silence. Again. 

It's a comfortable one this time. 

"Yeah.. Me too." 

"Hug?" 

"Ew no." 

And we both laugh. 

Yeah.. I feel a lot better. 


	7. Playful Laughter (soda/ibuki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write!!!! Big disaster bf and gf and also I threw in some hajime and soda friendship as well as a slight hint of komahina bc I couldn't help myself. I hope you like it!!! (Sorry I didn't do Angie x kokichi, unfortunately, that ship makes me uncomfy but I hope this works <3 )  
> Requested by : Done | some | shit !!!!

"HEYYYYY!" 

"GAH!" Soda practically jumps out of his seat, looking behind him ready to hit someone with a wrench. He opens his eyes and realises it's Ibuki and he sighs, putting it down. "Jeez buki.. You scared the crap out of me." 

She laughs playfully. "That was the plan!" She twirls around and peaks over his shoulder. "Whatcha doinnn?" 

"Mmm just fixing something.. It's a replica ship that uses screws and nails and my little cousin broke it last time he came to see me." He starts focusing in on the task at hand. 

Ibuki leans her head on his shoulder. "Pfff it looks fine to me!" 

"Hrmm.. It's missing some pieces but you have a point.. It does look better." 

"Aha! Ibuki does it again!" 

Soda smiles. He couldn't lie, Ibuki was his bestfriend, and the fact that they are dating now makes it that much better. 

Ibuki nuzzles her head into the crook of his neck and they both smile and laugh. "Oh!" She perks up and jumps up and down.

"What's up?" Soda sits with his hands in his lap. 

"I forgot that Ibuki has a performance tonight! Would you wanna come?" 

"Oh! Yeah I'd love to! I mean I don't really have anything to d-" 

"Yay!!!!!!" Ibuki drags soda to his feet and hugs him. 

He stands still for a moment, still pretty flustered with all the new physical contact, but then he hugs back. It feels nice. Comfortable. She let's go of him and kisses his cheek, skipping out of his house and calling back to him, "See you tonight sodude!" 

He laughed as she walked out, rubbing his cheek with a big grin on his face. 

"Yo!" 

"GAHH!" Soda was broken out of his trance with another person sneaking up behind him. 

"Relax dude! It's just me!" Hajime laughed, putting his hands up in defense. 

"Jeez that's the second time I've been scared today.." He muttered. 

"My bad man. Anyways, what cha doin? Why were you smiling all big? Hm?" Hajime teases, bumping his shoulder. Usually, this would be the other way around. 

"Uh.." 

"Cmon you can tell me! Who are you dating? Is it gundham? Maybe fuyuhiko..? Oh! Or did Sonia finally give in?" He jokes. 

"No! It's none of them.. I'm,,, dating ibuki. She just came by and asked me to come see her concert tonight. We've been dating for a few days." 

Hajime fake gasps. "No way!" He laughs it off, getting serious again. "Seriously though, I'm happy for you. You deserve a good relationship." 

Soda smiles. "Thanks Hajime." 

He nods. 

They sit and talk for a while about anything and everything. Soda decides it's time for a little bit of payback. 

"So,, did you give in and finally ask nagito out? Or did he give in?" He smirks, knowing the questions will get hajime rieled up. 

"What?! Neither! Why would i-" Hajime stops as soda starts laughing uncontrollably. "What's so funny?!"

"Your face.." He takes a deep breath between laughs and talking. "It's so red! I knew that would make you mad!"

"You motherfucker." Hajime pushes him, laughing now too. 

"Hey! hey!" 

"I'm gonna tell Ibuki how much of an asshole you are." Hajime laughs some more. 

Both boys sit and laugh for quite some time. Life is good. 


	8. Soft (amaguji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCK I LOVE AMAGUJI HENRJXKDMDD  
> AND RANTARO DOING KOREKIYOS HAIR??? YES PLEASE THANK YOU FOR THIS REQUEST 
> 
> requested by: Ceylon!!!

"Good morning Korey.." I yawn, stretching a bit. 

A soft voice laughs on the other line of the phone. "Good morning Taro. How did you sleep?" I hear him take a sip of coffee. 

"I slept pretty good. What about you?" We always call in the morning to check up on eachother. It's almost like we're a couple, which, I wouldn't mind. Not that I'd admit that out loud. 

"I slept well. What are your plans for today?" 

"I actually don't think I have any. Why do you ask?" I smile, pushing back my previous thoughts so I don't say something on accident. 

"Would you want to hang out? We haven't in quite some time and I don't have any plans either." I can hear the smile in his tone of voice. On the rare occasion he shows his face, his smile is beautiful. 

"I'd love too." 

He hums in response. "I'll be over in 30, then?" 

"Sounds good to me!" God am I excited.. 

"Alright. See you then, Taro." 

"See you soon, Korey." I smile as I hang up. 

I straighten out my sweater as I hear a knock on the door. I glance at myself one more time in the mirror. I'm wearing a brown turtleneck sweater, ripped black jeans, some platform boots and the necklace I usually wear. I figured it would be good enough. 

Opening the door, I see korey standing there, wearing a leather jacket, his usual mask, a dark grey T-shirt and dark grey jeans. He's quite pretty. "Hey."

"Hello." His eyes crinkle, which is usually how I tell he's smiling. It's a weird detail to notice, but I'm observant. 

He walks in and sits on my couch, and I follow suit. 

We sit and talk for a while, then an idea pops into my head. "Hey Korey?" 

"Yes?" He looks over at me from his phone. 

"Can I do your hair?" 

His eyes light up. "Actually, no, I wouldn't mind. I would like that." He pulls his mask down and I get to see his pretty smile, which of course makes me smile too. 

I run and grab my brush and some hair ties and clips. 

He sits on the floor in front of my couch and I start brushing through his hair. It's soft. "Your hair is really soft.." 

"Mm.. Its quite hard to manage but I've gotten good at it." He responds, hands in his lap and looking forward at the tv. There's some anime on and he seems pretty invested in it. 

I start braiding his hair slowly, and putting little flower clips in along with it. I think flowers really suit him. "Please tell me if I'm hurting you or anything." 

He hums in response. 

This goes on for a bit longer, then I finish and hand him a mirror. "What do you think?" 

He smiles wide. "It's so nice.. Thank you, Taro. How can I repay you?" 

Well.. I do have something in mind. Maybe I should tell him,? No. No. Bad idea. "You don't need to repay me." I smile softly. 

"I insist. Would you like to go get dinner?" He stands up, stretching his hand out towards me. 

I slowly take his hand. "Okay. I'll take it." I laugh a little as he pulls me up off the couch. 

"Great." He pulls his mask back up and drags me to the door, walking down to my motorcycle. Yes, I own one of those. "Now, where would you like to go on our date?"

"Date… ?" I feel my cheeks warm up. 

"I knew that's what you wanted, wasn't it?" His eyes crinkle again. 

I him, smiling at him. "You know me too well."


	9. Whatever Femboy (saimaki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short but- I think it's cute.   
> Almost all dialogue bc it felt right.   
> Shuichi is a Femboy send tweet.   
> This is post game like if its not a vr type thing where everyone but shuichi, Maki, and himiko are dead   
> Requested by: SHSH!   
> (Also apologies for no story yesterday,, I was having a bad day)

"Leave me alone." 

"Maki please let me talk to you for a minute.." 

"What is so important?" 

"I just want to thank you for being here for me." 

"... Huh?" 

"You.. You've been a big help. You hang out with me when I need it most.. And we both can tell stories about Kaito and be fond over him. I.. Really appreciate you. I don't think I'd he alive right now without you.." 

"Saihara.." 

"I'm serious." 

"I know you are…" 

".. "

".. "

"Thank you for.. Also being here for me." 

".."

"What are you doing..?"

"Hugging you, duh." 

".." 

"Your smiling!" 

"Pshh am not." 

"You definitely are." 

"..Fine I am. You make me smile." 

".."

".. "

"Can I kiss you?"

"W-what?" 

"Sorry! Sorry- I just!-" 

"No stop saying sorry. It just caught me off guard. You can." 

"Really?" 

"Yes.. Really." 

Shuichi leans in, and kisses her, softly. "Was that okay..?"

"Yes It was okay.. You worry way to much, saihara." 

"My bad.." 

"Cmon. Let's go." 

"Hey! Wait up-! Where are we going?" 

"Youll see." 

"That's not a very descriptive answer." 

"Whatever femboy." Maki snorts as she starts walking faster. 

"What?!" Shuichi runs after her. "Don't call me that!"


	10. Out of My League (naezono)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah!!!! Writing this made me like this ship a bit more!! I hope you like it :)  
> Sayaka teaching Makoto to sing :)))  
> Requested by: shyestbanshee ! !!

"Hi sayaka." I smile. 

"Oh hey Makoto! You here for singing lessons?" She smiles back. 

"Mhm!" 

"Alright! Give me a minute and we will head to the music room, yeah?" She hums, tilting her head as she smiles. 

I nod as she shuts the door. I stand against the wall outside, waiting for her. I'm actually very excited for today. She's been teaching me to sing the past few weeks and I think I'm getting better! 

Soon she steps out of her room and nods at me. We start walking to the music room, making some small talk. 

"What song are you wanting to practice with today?" She asks. 

"Oh uh… I actually didn't think about it." I laugh. 

She laughs too. "That's okay. I had a feeling you wouldn't, so I prepared one for you." 

"Really?! Wow you're prepared for everything!" 

She laughs once more as we reach the music room, pushing the door open. 

The music room is pretty large, and perfect for singing, as you'd expect. I take a seat on the stage and Sayaka sits next to me, pulling out her phone and connecting it to an already set up speaker. 

"Okay let's start with some warmups, yeah?" 

"Right!" I huff. 

"Do, re, mi, fa, so, run through that a few times. Get your pitch right." She smiles at me, speaking calmly and softly like always. 

I do a few runs of that, and some other vocal exercises she gives me, feeling ready to sing in full honesty. 

"You ready to go?"

"Yes!" I smile giving her a thumbs up, which makes us both laugh. 

"Well I picked a song I thought you might pick.. If you don't know it or want a different one do tell me." 

I nod at her, looking over at her phone. 'Out of My League by Fitz and the tantrums'. "I do know this song!" 

"Ah! Perfect!" She claps, giving a soft, encouraging smile. 

After a sing through of the song, she claps a lot, cheering for me which makes my face flush. I laugh out of nervousness. "Y-you don't need to clap…" 

"No I do! It was very good! You're improving so much!" She steps up and grabs both of my hands, staring into my eyes, which in turn makes me more flustered. "I'm proud of you, Makoto."

"T-thank you.." 

She pulls me in for a hug and I hesitate, but eventually hug back. She pulls back and looks at me, gripping my shoulders. "I'll see you again next week, yeah?" 

"Y-yeah.." I smile. 

She hums, dropping her hands and holding them in front of her. She then quickly leans in and kisses my cheek, walking out of the music room. 

I stand in shock for a moment, then rub my cheek. "Oh my gosh.." 

**Author's Note:**

> You can specify if you want certain sexuality head cannons/gender headcannons as well and I'm down to write them!


End file.
